


王与侍从

by FLORENCE_NEVERLAND (Florence_neverland)



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Blood Drinking, M/M, Secret Relationship, Slash, Spoilers, Vampires
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 11:41:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florence_neverland/pseuds/FLORENCE_NEVERLAND
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>本文是个系列文。Sean Renard&Sebastien是主CP。本文的设定中，皇族是吸血鬼一支。其实在古老的欧洲传说中，吸血鬼就是皇族（或者贵族）的后代。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Moments](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1084388) by [flashforeward](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flashforeward/pseuds/flashforeward). 



> 本文是个系列文。Sean Renard&Sebastien是主CP。本文的设定中，皇族是吸血鬼一支。其实在古老的欧洲传说中，吸血鬼就是皇族（或者贵族）的后代。

作者：flashforeward  
译者：florence_neverland  
等级：NC-15  
警告：Sean Renard/Sebastien（内应小哥）  
类别：男男  
粉圈：Grimm 格林  
配对：Sean Renard/Sebastien  
角色：Sean Renard，Sebastien  
部数：4/4  
授权：是  
梗概：本文是个系列文。Sean Renard&Sebastien是主CP。本文的设定中，皇族是吸血鬼一支。其实在古老的欧洲传说中，吸血鬼就是皇族（或者贵族）的后代。

  
 **Part 1**

**Moments 片刻温存**

**简介：**  
Sean和Sebastien之间的片刻温存从来都来之不易，但是当他们很久没见面时，这种片刻温存之后的再见就更难了。

 **注意：**  
本故事是在“Twelve Days of Krampus”之后进行展开的。涉及到第二季和第三季的部分剧透，而且我有进行自己的脑补并进而展开。 

像他这样缠绵在这里，这一点都不明智，而Sebastian非常清楚这一点。和他一起。再无他人。他会被迷失，会被人察觉，会被人发现。跟Sean Renard在一起，这个Eric王子死亡乐章的演奏者----如果不是真切地感受到了他的体温，他会以为他还只是出现在他脑袋里的幻觉----自出生之日起就由于出身而被执行了判罚。Sean会因为Sean这个身份而丢掉性命，而Sebastian则会因为包藏他而丢掉性命。以及帮助他。甚至跟他在一起。

但是他们两人谁都不想要开口说话，谁都不想要开口承认他们现在这样一点都不明智。谁都不想要在这长长的黑夜以及漫漫的独孤里失去这好不容易才得来的片刻温存时光。在这个寒冷，陌生的房间里，一张坚硬，陌生的床铺，紧紧相拥在一起，努力忘却外面正等待着他们的种种，来享受眼前这片刻的温存时光。

皇室。

反抗军。

战争。

“我应该走了，” Sebastian开口道。而再一次地，Sean只是更紧地抱着他，吻着他的喉咙，下巴密密地停靠在那里，并对着Sebastian齿间所发出的每一个细小呻吟都暖暖地笑着。“Sean，”Sebastian呢喃着。“Sean，我应该走了。”他伸出一只手来平放在Sean的胸膛，却舍不得将他推开，它就只是停在那里，头轻向后仰着，露出大片的脖颈来继续吸引Sean的注意。

炙热的气息喷薄着，大口张着努力呼吸。与其说是感受，倒不如说是Sebastian直接看见了这种转变----他以前就见过它，而只有极少数人才能活着见到这种转变。不是Sean的那张半巫脸，这次不是。不是因为这张半巫脸。尖利的刺探入了Sebastian的脖颈，Sean的牙齿没入其中，Sebastian开始发出带着疼痛的欢娱的呻吟，Sean开始啜饮。

没有太多，从来都不会有太多，永远都不会从Sebastian这里汲取太多，Sebastian清楚知道这点对Sean来说远远不够。皇室有数不尽的资源，毕竟，他们是皇室，但是Sean被困在了波特兰。一个警长而已。身边还有一个格林。有些秘密不应该被外泄，而皇室家族的真实本性就是这些秘密之一，而Sebastian清楚这一点。

他舔了舔嘴唇，抬起头来看着Sean下巴上的血渍。“你其实可以再多喝一点的，”他轻声说着，他也十分清楚他接下来会听到的回答----他们之前就曾有过这种对话，他也十分清楚这种对话在以后还会再次发生。

“绝对不要，”Sean低喃着。他俯下身来亲吻着Sebastian，热血交融在他们彼此的口中。现在Sebastian感受到了另一种转变，那张半巫脸，但是他没有退开。他热爱Sean的所有脸庞，他热爱只有他才能看到的Sean的脸庞，而他希望此刻能够延续到永远。

但是最终Sean还是退开了，额头抵着Sebastian的前额，眼中还停留着毫不掩饰的欲望。“你应该走了，”他说道，他的语调沉重而平静。他闭上眼睛坐起身来，退了开去。他们再也没有过相互碰触，自从Sean下定决心他们这次的温存已经结束，而Sebastian应该要离开后。“你已经待得太久了，”他用这句话作为结束，然后背朝着Sebastian，紧缩着双肩。

Sebastian伸出手来，却悬停在Sean的肩膀上方。只要再来一英寸他们就可以再次连接。他想要放弃一切来换取这多一刻的温存，他甚至想要放弃一切来换取哪怕多一秒的停留。他愿意放弃一切只为拥有彼此。

但是，他只是垂下手来落在床上，然后也转过身，留下Sean一人在这个冰冷，陌生的房间，以及那张坚硬，陌生的床铺上。

他要去履行他的职责了，他的侍从，他的王。

**Part 1 End**


	2. 第一次

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sean和Sebastian之间的许多第一次。

**Part 3.1：第一次会面**  
  
他们第一次见面，Sebastian紧张得难以自已。那个男人可是位王子。他或许是个私生子，但是他仍被家族所承认，而这就已经很了不得了。而且不止是这样，他还是个半巫。这些因素都足以让Sebastian感到害怕了。但是当那个男人，个子高挑，肩膀宽阔，一脸漠然的男人，走进咖啡厅的那一瞬间，Sebastian立刻重新调整了自己的表情，他的双手紧紧地抓绕着他的咖啡杯，僵在那里，静静地等待着Renard王子来做出第一步的表示。  
  
他迅捷地穿越过房间，鞋底轻柔地叩响在木质的地板上，然后直接在桌前坐下，甚至都没有想着要去脱掉他的大衣。Sebastian感觉自己就像是赤裸地坐在他面前，尽管他的座椅后面还搭着他自己的外套。Renard注视着他，观察着他的脸，这让Sebastian想要知道他到底在看什么。  
  
终于，他开口了。“为什么他们派了你？”他问道。他的语气很平静，很温和，但是这句话仍然让Sebastian寒毛直竖。他一直为反抗军认真效力着，恪守自己的职责，并赢得了大家的信赖，一步一步朝着他的目标奔进。朝着他们的目标奔进。他才不要被这个……私生子来怀疑。  
  
他坐直了身子，摆正了肩膀。“我很适合这份工作，”他回道。他指着自己，“我看起来很无害，不张扬。”他其实没必要告诉他这些的，但是他许多的反抗军伙伴们都是这么评价他的----他很纤细并且安静，不容易引人注目。“而且我已经在皇室里谋得了一份职位，”他继续解释道，“派其他人来的话风险会更大。”  
  
Renard沉默了足有一分钟，然后他点了点头。“好吧，”他说道。他站起身来，双手插进了他的大衣口袋里。“等我的指示吧。”他转过身去，大衣的后摆在他身后飞扬着，走出了咖啡厅。Sebastian终于放松了下来，如释重负地呼出了一口气。  
  
这就是他们第一次见面的情景，其实这也不是他所经历过的最糟糕的事情。但是Sebastian希望他不需要频繁地与Renard保持会面----他很冷酷，且审慎，总是让他紧张不安，Sebastian发现自己对他心生敬畏，他多希望自己没有那么畏惧他。  
  
他拿起杯子浅啜了一口早已冷掉的咖啡。  
  
Part 3.1 End


	3. 第一次亲吻

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他们第一次亲吻，甜蜜连个鬼影子都没有出现过。

Part 3.2：第一次亲吻  
  
他们第一次亲吻，甜蜜连个鬼影子都没有出现过。  
  
Sebastian当时在协助同僚们一起侵入某个据点，以便从皇室那里取得资源，但是事情并没有如计划那样进行得顺利。他们在突围的时候失去了一名队员，而在众多伤者名单中，Sebastian就是其中之一。  
  
当他汇报完工作返回自己的公寓后，他已精疲力竭，只想要瘫在床上，但是他需要更换掉他的队员们之前在安全屋里给他缠的绷带。然而在他的沙发上坐着一个什么人。  
  
他机械地从门边的桌子上抓起一把刀，但是在他拿到刀的瞬间，Renard就已经把他钉在了墙上，他已经转化了，一张半巫的脸居高临下地凝视着Sebastian，这引来他一阵战栗。“放下刀，”Renard咆哮着。Sebastian松开手指，刀掉落了地上。然后Renard放开了他，并退后了一步。他呼吸沉重，他的肩膀随着他每一次的呼吸起起伏伏。  
  
“见鬼的你认为你在干什么？”Sebastian质问道，他刻意压低了声音，但是愤怒仍让他不住颤抖。  
  
“我吗？”Renard问道。“那你呢？”他伸出手抓住Sebastian伤口上面的衬衫布料。Renard扯了扯布料立刻撕裂开来，并露出了里面早已被血渍浸湿的绷带。“见鬼的你认为你在干什么？”他问道，更靠近了他一步，他的手指轻抚在Sebastian的皮肤上，他小心地解着绷带。“要是你就这么被弄死了，那一切就都完了。“  
  
“对不起，“Sebastian说道，他还是愤愤不平。“我只是在履行我的职责。”  
  
“你的职责就是听从我的指示，”Renard回道，眼里闪着光。绷带已经被解了下来，掉落在了地板上，Renard脱下了Sebastian的衬衫以及他的外套，然后拉着他的手将他从短厅里带到了浴室。  
  
“我可不止是你的侍从，” Sebastian嚷道，他抬起胳膊好让Renard清洗他的伤口，并仔细地重新缠上了绷带。“比起你们的家族不和，我们反抗军目标要高远得多。”  
  
Renard顿住了，他紧紧地抓着Sebastian的胳膊，手指几乎都要嵌进肉里去了。他迈上前来，将Sebastian紧紧地抵在浴室的门上，冷冷地俯视着他。“你认为这就是我想要的？”他问道。“你认为我在这里为的就只是一个漂亮的家族内部嘴仗？”他狠狠地摇着Sebastian，这让Sebastian畏缩了起来，他屏着呼吸，而他的伤口又开裂了。Renard靠上来，他的嘴唇离Sebastian的耳朵只有几英寸。“那里从来都没有过任何美好可言。”他说道。  
  
Sebastian张开嘴来想要道歉----他知道他的家族故事，他知道那些事实----但是在他能发出第一个音节之前，Renard的嘴唇就覆了上来。这个亲吻粗糙，几乎带着疼痛，Renard的牙齿啃咬着Sebastian的下唇。但是Sebastian以同样的方式回应了他，只是当他的胸膛和肚子因为伤口而突然剧痛起来后他不得不退开中断了亲吻。  
  
Renard后退了开去，看起来很惊慌。“对不起，”他说道，他的脸上是Sebastian以前从未见过的表情，他甚至从来都没想过他的脸上还会出现这种表情。他伸出手来握住Sebastian的一支胳膊，这一次异常温柔。“来吧，你应该躺到床上去。”  
  
Sebastian就这么让Renard引着他躺在了床上，他一直睁着眼睛，直到公寓的关门声响起，而Renard的脚步声渐渐消失在了楼梯间。  
  
当他终于慢慢沉睡而去，他梦见了这场亲吻。  
  
Part 3.2 End


	4. 第一次转化

**Part 3.3 第一次转化**  
  
“这是真的吗？”Sebastian问道。当Sean在维也纳的时候，他和Sean总会定期见面的，一方面是为了带给Sean最新的信息，一方面也是为了像这样的时刻。就只有他们两人，安静地，沉醉在暂时的安全幻象里。战争，反抗军，以及皇室，统统都拒之门外。现在是属于两人的时刻。  
  
“什么是什么？”Sean问道，但是他脸上的表情出卖了他----他在Sebastian的面前已经越来越放松了，而他也不再费心去保持他漠然的脸了----而Sebastian能觉出他知道他问的是什么。  
  
当然，这只能由Sebastian自己亲口问出才行。“皇室血统是不是真的……”他吞下了后半句，似乎是并不想要它冲出口去。他清了清喉咙，抬起头来，望着Sean的眼睛。“他们是不是真的是吸血鬼德古拉伯爵的后代？”  
  
Sean的脸色有那么一瞬间像是要生气的样子，但是他轻轻呼出一口气，点了点头。他抬起头来，看着Sebastian的眼睛，然后转化了。但是他的脸与Sebastian从小到大所见过的巫族的脸不一样----Sean的颧骨更为突出，并且由于血肉都已褪去而显得更为狰狞。他的眼睛环绕着一层红晕。他的牙齿变得锋利。  
  
有那么一会儿，Sebastian感到害怕。他几乎就要转过身去，甚至几乎就要逃开了。Sean看着他眼里的犹豫，垂下了头，他打算换回人形来。“不，”Sebastian低喃着阻止了他。他伸出一只手来描画着Sean的下巴和脸颊，在这些陌生的触感里找回了他所熟悉的那一切。“这样就好，”他说道。  
  
变换回人形，Sean倾过来亲吻他，热烈，粗糙，充满了释然。  
  
Part 3 End


	5. 残酷的真相

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他们之间再无谎言。

**Part 4 残酷的真相**  
By flashforeward  
  
“是你的还是Eric的？”  
  
其实Sean一直在等着他问出这个问题，尽管他甚至都曾希望Sebastian由于太过关注于其它的事情而顾不上来问他这个问题。他们之间没有任何秘密----他甚至都知道他和Juliette以及Adalind之间的事情----但是即便是那些也不足以让这个事实变得更容易说出口。尤其不是在这个时候。在这个他们好不容易才在漫长的时间里所拼挤出来的一点独处时光。  
  
Sean希望他只是能够紧紧地拥着Sebastian然后去忽略他的这个问题，然后告诉他那是Eric的，就是那样而已。但是他不想要撒谎，他们在许久以前就许下过承诺不再有谎言。他们的生活中已经有了足够多的谎言，他们绝不容许他们之间也出现这种谎言。  
  
“我不知道，”他说着，眼睛紧紧盯着天花板，然后感觉着依偎在他怀里的Sebastian抬起了头。床塌陷了下去，Sebastian退开了。“我真的不知道。”  
  
“如果是你的怎么办？”  
  
Sean呼出一口气。“不是什么好事，”他回道，然后转过头来迎上Sebastian的凝视。“而且就算是Eric的那也一样不是什么好事。”  
  
然后就是一阵沉默，这次换由Sebastian盯着天花板看。而Sean等待着他的最后一个问题。那是一个他最不想要承认的事实。  
  
“你想要是你的吗？”  
  
“想。”  
  
这几乎是一声呢喃，就如一丝呼吸般轻飘。Sebastian翻过身来更紧地贴着他，双臂环抱着Sean，亲吻着他的面颊，然后将头停靠在他的胸膛上。“如果是你的那我们该怎么办？”他现在又问了，而这是一个Sean甚至都没有想过的问题。  
  
他干笑一声然后收紧了抱着Sebastian的胳膊。“我不知道，”他承认道。  
  
“我们会找到解决办法的，” Sebastian安慰着他，“我保证。”  
  
Sean伴着这丝希望缓缓地沉睡了过去，他很欣慰有Sebastian陪着他，坚实并温暖地伴在他身边。  
  
Part 4 End


End file.
